Hey Arnold!
These products were made to promote the classic Nicktoon and movie since their launch in 2002. Products Nancy Spumoni-The singer and fashion designer from Arnold's Christmas twists, taps and runs like the dancing go-go boots while singing These Boots Are Made for Walking. Jazzy Jazz-Dancing Arnold-he jazz-dances to We Haz Jazz. Prank Star Helga-Pull her left finger and she'll squirt water and spout one of 10 hysterical wisecracks. Pull her right finger and she'll fart and spout 1 of 10 phrases. Walk by to hear her persuade you. Walking By: Go ahead. You know you want to pull my finger. Squirting: 1. Spring has sprung! 2. Let's get wet and wild! 3. (Sing-song) Nah-nah-nah-nah-nah! 4. I've got you now! 5. Ha-ha! 6. That's cool. 7. Ice, ice baby! 8. Gotcha...again! 9. 10. Farting: 1. You could blame that on your kid sister. 2. Whoever smelt it dealt it. 3. That's nice. 4. I'm a walking whoopee cushion! 5. Smells like roses. 6. Now that's rock and roll! 7. I don't remember eating that. (pause) Now I do! 8. Yeah-ha! 9. Pardon me-musta eaten too much prune cookies. 10. Woohoo! Party Gerald-I Feel Good and Mambo #5 (sung in his own voice) Mambo #5's lyrics are changed to: "A little bit of Helga in the sun, A little bit of Phoebe all night long, A little bit of Lila here I am, A little bit of you makes me your man." Class Clown Arnold-squeaks his shoes, bends over, rips his jeans (same sounds as in Spongebob's Ripped Pants episode and toy by Mattel), burps like Cool Catfish, farts like Decoy Roy and blushes while talking. Arnold, Helga and Gerald watching the Blues Brothers: The Animated Series Holiday House-Party of 2002-Jingle Bell Rock, Blue Christmas, Santa Claus Rock, (I'm a) Snowman, All I Want for Christmas Is You, Run Run Rudolph and Santa Claus is Coming to Town plays as the screen lights up and their heads turn. They're all sitting on a black couch. Prank Star Arnold-pull his left finger to see him squirt water and hear one of ten wise-cracks: Walk by to hear him persuade you. Walking By: Pull my finger! 1. I'm sweating. 2. Hey! "Water" you starin' at? 3. Didn't see THAT coming, did you?! 4. Now THAT is a quick one. Farting: 1. Now THAT tickles. 2. The weather forecast in Hillwood is windy today. 3. Sorry, bad chili. 4. That isn't a whoopee cushion. (pauses) Oh, it is. 5. This is truly a gas! (laughs) 6. Uh-oh, I ripped my jeans! 7. That's a winner! 8. That's a wet one. 9. Yeah, baby! 10. Oh, behave! Holiday Party Helga Rockin' Head Plaque-Rocking Around the Christmas Tree Holiday Lila-I Want a Hippotamus for Christmas-sways and arms move side to side Holiday Phoebe-same motion and song as Holiday Lila, except she gyrates her body slowly (recording: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G6j46h0i-XA) Holiday Party Helga 3-We Wish You A Merry Christmas Party Arnold 2-checkers light up red, orange and yellow on red shirt as he sings Soul Man. Party Helga 2-Asereje plays as the red band on her dress lights up. Her shoes and eyes glow in the dark. Holiday Party Interactive Infrared Arnold and Helga-Arnold is in a red and black tuxedo and Helga is wearing a green Christmas dress. They sing Baby It's Cold Outside. Arnold is gingerbread scented and Helga is cinnamon scented. Valentine Arnold-Dreamlover-he is in a red and black tuxedo. Light-Up Valentine Phoebe-At the press of her hand, she sways and waves her hands to Love Potion Number 9. When she's finished singing, a light-up white heart on her chest appears reading "I love you" in the following colors: I - red L - orange O - grey V - blue E - pink Y - purple O - green U- yellow Raven vs. Raven Commercial Arnold and Helga-When the button is pushed, they go into the following arguement: Helga: "I wanna watch That's So Raven!" Arnold: "But I wanna watch Teen Titans!" Helga: Raven! Arnold: Titans! Helga: Raven! Arnold: Titans! This was used to promote Arguing Raven vs. Raven from the Vintage T.V. Titans. Arnold and Helga at the Hillwood City Theatre-Arnold discusses the rules of the theatre as Helga eats, drinks, smokes and takes flash photos. This is sold at Wonderland and California's Great America. Monologue: Arnold: We'd like to advise there's no eating, drinking, smoking or flash photography permitted in the Hillwood City Theatre. If you're with kids, please watch them. Now please enjoy the show. Gardener Helga-She waters a flower as "Pocket Full of Sunshine" plays. Halloween Arnold-Dressed as Adam, Frankenstein's monster, he moves to "Electric Avenue." Helga and Olga Sisters Duet-They play "Best Friends Forever" from "Veggie-Tales: The Penniless Princess." Showbiz Arnold and Schwarzy-the Pandemonium song Showbiz Helga and Fiona from School Daze-I'm in a Daze, Cafeteria Confusion and the Concert Etiquette Rap Showbiz Sid and Redbeard-Pirates All Are We Showbiz Phoebe and Fairy Godmother-The Granny Awards Showbiz Olga and Mrs. Claus-Deck the Halls Showbiz Lila and Noella-Sleigh Ride Showbiz Earl and Santa-Santa's Shopping Network Showbiz Brainy and Bert-Chim Chim Cher-ee Showbiz Gerald and Chris-Yes, Brothers Warner We Showbiz Stinky and Sam-Think-a-Think Showbiz Rhonda and Kate-Waltz with Me Showbiz Helga and Abigail-Up on a Housetop and Little Drummer Boy Showbiz Phoebe and CC-Sleeping on the Floor This Christmas Cartwheeling Rhonda-Mickey Phoebe In Front of a Microphone-Reenacting the scene from "Phoebe's Little Problem," Showbiz Rhonda and Betty-Let's Jam! Showbiz Olga and Mother Goose-Get Your Lemonade from Lemonade: The Musical! Country Phoebe-She swings her light-up lasso and shifts side-to-side while singing These Boots Were Made For Walking. She sports a blue cowgirl costume. Country Stinky-Clad in a green cowboy costume, he plays Sweet Home Alabama and Rawhide. SuperStar Arnold-35 great songs: 1. Go, Go, Go Joseph 2. 3. These Boots are Made for Walking Life-Sizes Life-Size Arnold-We Haz Jazz (because he loves jazz) Life-Size Phoebe-Beat It Life-Size Helga-Le Freak Life-Size Gerald-Get Down Tonight Life-Size Stinky-Suspicious Minds Category:Nickelodeon Singing Ornaments Each of these sound and motion-activated ornaments move their eyes and mouths. Stinky-Santa Claus Is Coming To Town Rhonda- Arnold-Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree (same recording as Can You Imagine's Snowy Ornament) and Holly-Jolly Christmas (same recording as the M and M's singing red ornament Helga- Lila-Jingle Bells Phoebe- Knock-Offs Chantilly Lane City Crew Austin (resembles Arnold)-Do You Love Me Chantilly Lane City Crew Norah (resembles Helga)-Get This Party Started Chantilly Lane City Crew Gavin (resembles Gerald)-I Feel Good Chantilly Lane City Crew Jackson (resembles Sid)-Burning Love (minus talking and burning sound effects) Chantilly Lane City Crew Casey (resembles Olga)-Mickey Chantilly Lane City Crew Dawn (resembles Phoebe)-These Boots Are Made for Walking Chantilly Lane City Crew Cici (resembles Lila)-L-O-V-E Chantilly Lane City Crew Maddie (resembles Rhonda)-Girls Just Wanna Have Fun Chantilly Lane City Crew Luca (resembles Earl)-Bad to the Bone Chantilly Lane City Crew Jacob (resembles Stinky)-The Gambler Chantilly Lane City Crew Dylan (resembles Brainy)-The Way You Look Tonight Chinafake Lovely Schoolboy (resembles Arnold)-Warfare Puppetry Chinafake School Angel (resembles Helga)-Kiss Kiss Kiss Chinafake Groovie Schoolboy (Gerald)-Tarzan and Jane Trivia Prank Stars are $15 each. They're sold all over the place. Cheerleading Arnold is sold for $10 at fundraisers. The proceeds would go to charity and he's based off the movie moment in which he was a cheerleader. The Chantilly Lane City Crew are from 2004. Category:Nickelodeon